1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking cable for an electric parking brake. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting device of a parking cable for an electric parking brake, used for assembling an electric parking brake assembly and a parking cable assembly in a vehicle in a state in which the electric parking brake assembly and the parking cable assembly are separately assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a parking brake system such as an electronic parking brake (EPB), which automatically operates according to an operation state of a vehicle without manual manipulation of a driver, has been developed.
According to such an electronic parking brake, the parking brake automatically operates if a vehicle does not move for predetermined time, and the parking brake is automatically released if the vehicle starts.
To this end, various sensors detect an operation state of the vehicle and an electronic control unit controls an operation related to automatic control of the parking brake according to information detected by the sensors.
In order to operate the electronic parking brake, a motor pulls or releases a cable that operates a rear wheel brake assembly. The electronic control unit controls an operation of the motor.
In this regard, a motor driven parking brake is provided to pull or release the cable.
However, since a parking cable assembly is connected with the motor driven parking brake, the parking cable assembly, which is assembled separately from a parking brake assembly, cannot be connected with the motor driven parking brake in a state in which the parking brake assembly has been assembled. In other words, since the parking cable assembly is integrally connected with an actuator such as a motor of the motor driven parking brake, assembly work may be difficult.